


FRIENDS: The One Where Krog's Not Safe!

by Ambrace



Category: F.R.I.E.N.D.S
Genre: Babies, Krog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: Ever wondered how Chandler swallowed a piece of Krog? Well, this is how I always imagined how it happened. R x R. This is also posted on FanFiction.net.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited the story to make it run more smoothly. Hope it makes more sense and it's not so cringed worthy. Anyway, this contains spoilers F.R.I.E.N.D.S. So, please read at your own discretion. I will not be held responsible for your curiosity if you read this without having any knowledge of the tv series. Although I hope you know by now, I have a new account. So, any stories you recognize are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Also, If you guys have any requests containing F.R.I.E.N.D.S, feel free to do so. I'm familiar with almost all episodes, so ask away! ^_^
> 
> Last thing: I am trying to get back into the groove of writing, so I have made a poll which can (hopefully) be found on my profile. If any of those suggested stories sounds good, please vote which one you'd like to see. :D

Story: F.R.I.E.N.D.S: The One Where Krog's Not Safe!  
Author: Ambrace  
Fandom: F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
Chapters: One  
Status: Complete  
Sequel(s): TBD!  
Date Completed/Updated: May 14, 2016

F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | F.R.I.E.N.D.S | 

Our story starts on a chilly day in New York. Most of its inhabitants were either at home, at work, or out hanging with their friends. Three friends, Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler, in particular, were at Monica and Rachel's house, watching over Alice and Franks' triplets that Phoebe had given birth to; as the surrogate.

Chandler gazed down at the sleeping babies as he thought about his own childhood. While it wasn't all fun and games, he did have some good memories as well. One of those good memories came in the form of one of his favorite action figures. He suddenly got an idea as he gazed at Monica and Phoebe.

"Oh, oh, oh" He exclaimed successfully making the girls in the room jump. "I have something that they might like. I'll be right back"

He ran out of the apartment and across the hall to his own apartment he shared with Joey in a hurry. Slowing down to not trip over the big brown chair; he walked over to his bedroom and over to a shelf that held many of his childhood toys. Glancing around, he spotted the action figure he had been looking for and grabbed it before walking out of his room. He walked across the hall back into the apartment with a bright smile on his face.

Monica and Phoebe had glanced at him as he entered the apartment; waving the toy in their faces. "Check it out! Check it out! When the babies wake up, they can meet Krog!" When he was met with two identical disapproving looks; his smile faltered. He had thought they'd be impressed with him wanting to share something as important as Krog with the little ones. Monica, the worrier of the group was the first to speak up.

"Chandler, what are you doing?" She exclaimed rather perplexed. "That thing can put someone's eye out!"

Chandler didn't understand the worried glances. He put his smile back on his face as he quickly glanced back at the action figure before looking to the girls' once more.

"He can do more than that! He can destroy the universe!" he exclaimed; proud that he had such a toy.

"No Chandler, they can swallow one of those little parts!" Monica and Chandler both looked at Phoebe. Since when did she get so smart and serious? "And also, look at his smooth area, that's just gonna mess them up." Ah, there she was, back to her normal quirky self. Nevertheless, Chandler was not going to give up without a fight.

"They're not gonna swallow anything, you guys are being way over protective," Chandler said, glancing at Krog as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "When I was a kid, my mom used to just throw me into a pile of broken glass!"

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed as Monica put a hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Glass, sand, whatever." He mumbled, turning to exit the apartment, as Monica lowered her hand, giving Chandler's retreating back a disapproving glance as she turned her attention to the triplets once more.

Chandler continued mumbling to himself as he entered his bedroom once more. "Yeah, you're dangerous aren't you? Girls!" He scoffed. "They don't know anything about action figures" Chandler nodded to himself as he stood in front of his collection once more. Looking at Krog, Chandler got a thoughtful look on his face and then looked to see if anyone was around, before turning back to the action figure in his hand. "I'll show them!"

With that, Chandler bit the arm of the Krog, which was holding a little sonic blaster gun. Timing the reaction of the child and how long it would take an adult to grab the toy; Chandler chewed on the arm, making sure to not do it too hard as babies didn't have strong teeth yet. Once he was satisfied, Chandler took the toy out of his mouth and smiled. Just as he thought he had proven his point, he felt something hard and small lodged in his throat. He glanced at his action figure in his hand and noticed that the gun was missing.

"Uh oh, that's not good!" he said, his eyes widening in worry as he tried to hack up the offending toy. "You have just proven Monica and Phoebe right. You are not supposed to be dangerous!" Chandler exclaimed rather irritated, as he all but threw the action figure back in its place, and exited his apartment for the second time, still trying to hack out the blast gun. Entering the apartment for the second time in what he thought was only a few moments, he looked at his friends with a straight face. Shoveling his feet, he glanced nervously at the ground before speaking up; hoping that God would allow him to speak without making hacking noises. "All right," Chandler said, as he tried to subtly clear his throat. "I thought about it and maybe you're right. Maybe Krog is not a safe toy!"


End file.
